As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Examples of information handling systems include portable information handling systems, such as, smart phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, media players, digital cameras, 2-in-1 tablet-laptop combination computers, wireless organizers, and/or combinations thereof. A portable information handling system may generally be any device that a user may carry for handheld use and that includes a processor. These systems may communicate across wireless networks information, such as voice, images, text, video, and data. A portable information handling system may rely on one or more antennas to communicate such information wirelessly. The reception and transmission capabilities of individual antennas may change based on the position of the antenna. Thus, antennas of the portable information handling system may be affected by the physical configuration of the portable information handling system, which may change as a user uses, configures, and/or moves the system. Antenna position may also affect specific absorption rate (SAR) measurements of the systems. Thus, it may be desirable to control the placement of one or more antennas in a portable information handling system.